


Hot for Teacher

by onlythesassiest



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Hugo Vega - Fandom, ddadds - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student, in school, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythesassiest/pseuds/onlythesassiest
Summary: You and Hugo have been public about your relationship ever since Amanda graduated.  Sometimes the kids get him so riled up during class that he needs to blow off steam





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a DDADDS fic, hope you like it

     I nearly drop my sandwich as I feel a short vibration on my butt, I pull my phone out of my back pocket, placing it on the counter. It was a text message!

Hugs: 1:55 PM "I need you at the school for 3, and don't bring anything extra."

     The school was usually empty by 3, I wonder what he needs me for then? He hasn't had me come to the school since Amanda's graduation. I finish up my sandwich, take a quick, but very thorough shower- toss on some deodorant, a pair of sweatpants, and a tee shirt I borrowed from him. I grab my keys, wallet, and phone then head out; When I park and start walking through the halls, I see no one around. It has become almost muscle memory how to get to his classroom. His blinds are closed, that's kind of weird. I knock lightly as I open the door. He looks up from where he was sitting at his desk, rustling through a drawer. I walk in and sit next to him, on his desk.

     "Hey Hugs, what's up? You neeeeeed me?" I joke at him.

     "I have had a very rough day. Despite my protests they put Collin back in my class, and as to be expected he is being a wicked handful. I guess you could say" He places his hand on my inner thigh, standing up and moving between my legs- _oh_ , "that I have some tension I need to work out"

    "You don't say? Well let me-"I wiggle a bit closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, a smile on my face as I press my lips against his.  He slid his hands under my thighs as he always does.  He lifts me up, walking over to then placing me on one of the desks.  

    "Bend over the desk and take off your pants." He speaks into my mouth, backing up- walking back to his desk, opening a drawer.  I do what I was told. I hear his walking back, then placing something down on to the ground.  I look back, and he is kneeling, he pulls my pants and underwear off my shoes, pulling my sandals and socks along with them. He runs his hands up the back of my legs; placing kisses every once in awhile.  He stands up, pulling his tee shirt off, chuckling under his breath, noticing which shirt it was.  He presses his still clothed legs right up against mine.  He kisses then bites the back of my neck.  He kneels back down; pulling something out of the bag he brought over with him.  It's a length of rope, I know this rope- He has used it with me before.  I inhale sharply, louder than I meant to.  He looked up, concern in his eyes.

     "Is this alright?" He asked, sounding like he was even scared to ask.

     "Well geez you look like I just said I don't love the Duchess or something.  Of course it's alright. I just wasn't sure what I was agreeing to- red and yellow.  Love you babe" He stands back up and kisses the back of my neck again, whispering in my ear.

     "Love you too baby.  Now be good and shut your mouth" He places a soft kiss on my ear, kneeling back down to detangle the rope.  He stands up when he gets it all detangled, and started.  He grabs my right arm, putting it through some rope.  He pulls me up to stand by the shoulder, starting the tie he uses quite often.  I relax my back, letting my arms be bound, taking several deep breaths.  He finishes tying the knot, and I move my arms just a bit to check the ropes.  I hear him start taking off his clothes, and I imagine he put them down next to mine.  He started rifling through the bag again, placing a travel sized bottle of lube on the desk.  I chuckle in my mind knowing not to say anything out loud unless I want some kind of gag.  He grabs the rope around my back, spinning me around.  The look in his eyes is intense, dark.  He takes a half-step forward, pulling the back of my head to connect our lips again hastily.  He dominates the kiss, in just the same way he dominates my thoughts.  The desk is digging into my lower back- it hurts.  I wiggle my hips a little to see if I can get the edge out of that one area in my lower back.  Hugo picked me up again, laying me lengthwise on his desk, putting one leg on either side.  He grabs the lube from the other desk, placing it next to my waist.  He looks down at my dick, smirking, grasping it quickly, stroking quickly- making me gasp and push my hips up.  He reached into his bag, pulling out a vibrating cock ring, I frown as he puts it on me, turning it on.  He grabbed the lube, pouring an ample amount onto his fingers, reaching down and circling my hole, slowly pushing in with his middle finger.  He slowly starts moving, opening me up slowly. After several minutes and a couple more fingers, he pulls them out and starts lubing himself up.  He lines himself up with me, while I wiggle my hips closer.  He pushes himself in me in almost just one smooth motion, panting heavily.  He leans down face to face with me.

     "You little whore- you shower before coming to meet up with me to make sure you're completely clean just for me.  You wanted me to fuck you in my classroom, didn't you?" He starts rocking his hips to go with every word, I am whimpering at this point, already strung high from the cockring.  "Answer me slut."

     "Yes hugo- I wanted this it's all I ever want when you're nearby" He punctuated my sentence with a well-aimed thrust, knowing right where to hit inside me.  I am moaning and writhing with pleasure that he caused, and he knows it.  He places his hands on my chest, flipping me over, pulling my leg over him.  He is moving faster, holding me.  He finishes with a grunt and a slouch.  He pulls himself out of me, then removes the ring.  He starts stroking me, wanting to watch me finish.  He kisses my neck.

     "Are you gonna cum for me baby-show me how turned on you are by watching me fill you up." He speaks into my chest, where his face landed when he slumped down.  I am so close right now, just focusing everything into cumming.  I start whining because I'm close and he knows what that means.  Maybe another minute before I cum onto my chest and Hugo's hand. He places a gentle kiss on my lips as he moves to untie me.  I move to let him start untying me, stretching slightly. 

"Hey baby, how you doing?" He asked, finishing up with the rope, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Peachy" I grin back, moving my arms in front of me to stretch.  He puts stuff away, grabbing his mug from his desk, walking out into the hallway, using the water fountain and bringing the water back to me.  He hands me the mug, pulling a granola bar from the bag.  I start to move to grab my underwear at the very least.

"You shy now?" He wraps his arms around my chest.  

"I'm cold." He hands me a hand towel out of the bag.  He reaches over and grabbed my underwear for me.  I put the towel down on the floor and sit crosslegged on it. He sits in front of me, taking my wrists, lightly massaging them.  He starts feeding me the granola bar.

"Thanks for always being there for me-especially on these rough days." He says, obviously thinking hard about each word.

"Thank you for making me feel emotionally safe and physically amazing."  I know it's always been easier to run, or to isolate instead of trying to keep up a loving and healthy relationship, but on days like today, seeing him looking down and I see his eyes through his eyelashes, feeling my heart flutter because I know the smile on his face is for me.  That makes all of this worth it.


End file.
